Radiotelephones generally refer to communications terminals which provide a wireless communications link to one or more other communications terminals. Radiotelephones may be used in a variety of different applications, including cellular telephone, land-mobile (e.g., police and fire departments), and satellite communications systems. Radiotelephones typically include an antenna for transmitting and/or receiving wireless communications signals.
Radiotelephones and other wireless communications devices are undergoing miniaturization. Indeed, many contemporary radiotelephones are less than 11 centimeters in length. As a result, there is increasing interest in small antennas that can be utilized as internally-mounted antennas for radiotelephones. Inverted-F antennas may be well suited for use within the confines of radiotelephones, particularly radiotelephones undergoing miniaturization. As is well known to those having skill in the art, conventional inverted-F antennas include a conductive element that is maintained in spaced apart relationship with a ground plane. Examples of conventional inverted-F antennas are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,684,492 and 5,434,579 which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
In addition, it may be desirable for radiotelephones to operate within multiple frequency bands in order to utilize more than one communications system. For example, GSM (Global System for Mobile communication) is a digital mobile telephone system that typically operates at a low frequency band, such as between 880 MHz and 960 MHz. DCS (Digital Communications System) is a digital mobile telephone system that typically operates at high frequency bands, such as between 1710 MHz and 1880 MHz. The frequency bands allocated in North America are 824-894 MHz for Advanced Mobile Phone Service (AMPS) and 1850-1990 MHz for Personal Communication Services (PCS). Accordingly, internal antennas, such as inverted-F antennas are being developed for operation within multiple frequency bands.
There is also interest in utilizing retractable antennas that can be extended from communications devices, such as radiotelephones. Retractable antennas may enhance signal transmission and reception, particularly in communications devices utilizing code-division multiple access (CDMA) wireless telephone transmission technologies. Unfortunately, communications devices that utilize both internal antennas and retractable antennas may require complex switching schemes which, in turn, may increase manufacturing costs and may present reliability concerns.